


kiss with a fist (is better than none)

by grimorie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid. Root/Shaw:</p><p> <i>A kick in the teeth is good for some</i><br/><i>A kiss with a fist is better than none</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss with a fist (is better than none)

**Author's Note:**

> This took a year to make (I know, slowest vidder ever!) just in time for the Advent Calendar, I hope you all enjoy this!

**Title** : kiss with a fist (is better than none)  
**Fandom** : Person of Interest  
**Music** : Kiss with a fist by Florence and the Machine  
**Summary** : a kiss with a fist is better than none.  
**Beta** : Thanks to [dealanexmachina](http://dealanexmachina.tumblr.com), [treonb](http://treonb.livejournal.com)  
**Stream** : [YouTube](https://youtu.be/ZDkkpMdENPY)  
**Download** : from [dropbox](https://dl.orangedox.com/sb6XRhN5WD5cNlSENS) (77 mb, mp4)

[kiss with a fist (better than none)](https://vimeo.com/150309597) from [Isa](https://vimeo.com/user1904735) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password** : play

[**DW**](http://grimorie.dreamwidth.org/142047.html) | [**tumblr**](http://isagrimorie.tumblr.com/post/136232225626/title-kiss-with-a-fist-is-better-than-none)

**Lyrics**

[Chorus 1][x2]  
You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate  
Over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed

[Verse 1]  
My black eye casts no shadow  
Your red eye sees no blame  
Your slaps don't stick  
Your kicks don't hit  
So we remain the same

[Chorus 2]  
Blood sticks, sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit  
A kick in the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better than none  
Whoa, a kiss with a fist is better than none

[Verse 2]  
Broke your jaw once before  
I spilled your blood upon the floor  
You broke my leg in return  
So let's sit back and watch the bed burn

[Chorus 2]

[Chorus 1][x2]


End file.
